


Connor finally tops you

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: I’m literally about to be late for work because of this :|Title is pretty self explanatory





	Connor finally tops you

You finally have a free night alone with Connor. You’re excited. Relieved even, to have a few hours to shut out the world.

You walk into the room. He’s already there, rolling a coin over his knuckles. He turns to you. Smiles.

You’re in each other’s arms without a word. You kiss him, gently. Run your fingers through his hair. Feel him close to you. You hold each other for a long moment.

You want to take this slow. Connor is always up for anything, but he still seems to have trouble asking for what he wants. In your few encounters, you always take the lead. He’s so eager to please.

You pull him down onto the bed. Twine your fingers with his. Kiss him again, long, lingering. Your free hand strays around his waist, pulling him against you.

“Tell me what you want to do.” You whisper. Your lips hover above his pale neck.

“I… think you should kiss me again. Harder.” He tries.

You let go of his hand. Put your hand on his cheek. Kiss him hard. Your tongue wanders toward his lips. He grabs the front of your jacket, pulling you into him. His hands move to your neck, slide to your shoulders, push the garment off of you. You let your hand slide down his neck, his chest, his stomach.

He’s kissing you forcefully. His tongue in your mouth. His fingers undoing the first button of your shirt. You slide your hand down his hip, rest it on the inside of his thigh. You kiss his neck.

“What should we do now?” You ask, letting your hand move a little closer to his dick.

“I think you know.” He grabs your hand and guides it onto his bulge. You try to hide a smile. He pulls you toward him, undoes another button. You orchestrate a pants break in (yeah, I’m leaving it in, I don’t give a shit), and slide your hand down to slowly stroke him.

His breathing quickens slightly. Hastily, he unbuttons the rest of your shirt. Exiles that as well. His fingers brush down your chest.

You take his balls in your palm. Reach behind and push your fingers against his taint, slowly massaging. He gasps, freezes momentarily, his hands trailing down your waist. He lets them drop to your thighs and digs his fingers in.

“Do you like that? What do you want me to do?” You ask. You can’t tell if he’s distracted or thinking, but it takes a few moments for him to answer.

He puts both hands on your shoulders.

“I think… I want to be on top.”

————-

You’re ecstatic. Because he finally feels comfortable telling you his desires, but mostly because you’re imagining him between your legs, fucking you. Before you can react, he’s pushing you onto your back.

He straddles you, undoing your pants. Pulls them down your hips. You sit up, leaning on your elbows, and he leans forward to kiss you hard. Continues down your chest. Licks your stomach. Arrives at your growing dick. He pauses, laying there. Looks up at you.

“Are… are you sure?” He asks, hesitant.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything.” You reply. You briefly wonder if he knows what to do. Imagine virgin Connor timidly trying to figure out how to give a blow job… you’re distracted by Connor running his tongue all the way up your dick while he teases your balls.

He wraps his hand around the base while he swirls his tongue around the head. Pauses just long enough for you to want to beg for more, then licks slowly up the under side.

He grabs your legs, digging his fingers into your thighs. He doesn’t seem to need his hands for anything else since he’s deepthroating your dick. You lay back for a moment, already panting.

He releases your now fully erect shaft. Pulls your pants off completely. You sit back up to see what he’s doing. Connor has his fingers in his mouth. He’s about to have them in your ass.

He leans over you, pushing them in gently. He knows exactly how to touch you. Where to press, stroke, stretch. You’re in ecstasy, writhing in pleasure.

“Is this alright? Am I hurting you?”

You have to catch your breath before you can answer.

“No… but stop before you make me cum.”

———————-

You’re on all fours in front of him. He’s always gentle, but there’s a lot of him to handle. You feel him slowly pushing into you. His hands on your hips. He pauses.

“Deeper…” you beg. He thrusts into you, filling you. You moan. It’s almost painful but you want it so bad.

He runs his hands down your back, over your stomach, as he works in and out of you. You’re already so close to climax. You grip the blankets on the bed.

“Wait…” you gasp. He stops moving.

“I want… I want to see you when I finish.”

He pulls out of you. You turn to face him and he kisses you hard, passionately. You put your arms around his neck and let him lay you down on the bed. He brushes his thumb over your lips, kisses you gently. You love the feeling of his body against yours.

“Are you ready?” He asks, fingers tracing along your jaw.

“I’m ready.” You reach down and help guide him into you.

———

You climax, moaning and screaming. You feel him thrust into you once more, and the pulsing as he orgasms. You relax, gasping. He leans down, panting, and kisses your lips.

After a moment, you separate. Laying next to each other, face to face, fingers intertwined. You stare into his stupidly captivating eyes.

“Did you… was that ok?” He asks, somehow still unsure. How can he be so adorable?

“Yes,” you answer. “That was incredible.”


End file.
